


How Kokichi Killed God

by Grasple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :/, Complete, Crack, Crack Fic, Danny DeVito dies at least three times, Don't ask me why Danny DeVito's there, Kokichi is dead, Kokichi's still a slut, Maybe more - Freeform, Not Serious, Not graphic at all but like., One Shot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Written like diary entries, You are dead, everybody is dead, i cringed writing this, seriously it's just crack, your mom is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasple/pseuds/Grasple
Summary: Sequel to 'How I Met Kokichi', you don't have to read the first one but it is highly recommended, as most parts would be incredibly confusing. I've had it finished for months but honestly it deserves more than just Wattpad.After you and Kokichi die, you embark on an epic quest in the afterlife, all while dealing with God and Lucifer. Will you and Kokichi lose each other in this fight for a peaceful life? Yes, otherwise this story wouldn't have a plot.





	How Kokichi Killed God

Day One in the Afterlife:  
I awoke to the feeling of being shook. When I opened my eyes, my lover was there. Kokichi. He had beautiful angel wings, and his body glowed, making it unrecognizable. He is beautiful. Tomorrow we meet God. 

Day Two in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I are sent to a meeting with God. They are impossible to see, but their booming voice can be heard. Kokichi and I are assigned as partnered Guardian angels. Tomorrow we will meet the person we are supposed to guard. 

Day Three in the Afterlife:  
This is the worst day of my life. I have to guard Nagito. He killed my mom. 

Day Four in the Afterlife:  
Nagito jerked off to pictures of my mom for three hours straight. He is absolute scum. I want to bed Kokichi. 

Day Five in the afterlife:  
I have decided that, with Kokichi's help, I will go against God's deepest wishes and kill Nagito. The deepest level of hell is reserved for him. I am only giving him what he deserves. I will kill him soon. 

Day Six in the Afterlife:  
I am planning and have written down all the information on Nagito I could. If this is found I could be charged with first degree murder, but Nagito deserves it. In the first three days I've watched him, he killed fifty-seven people, and all from gonorrhoea. He is a fucking machine, in more ways than one. 

Day Seven in the Afterlife:  
The police found my angel plans. They have decided that even though I have already died, I am sentenced to life in prison. The universe is against me, and it loves that motherfucker Nagito. I will break out of this prison, and I will find Kokichi. 

Day Eight in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi is a lovable idiot. I say this because I love him but he tried to kill Nagito with no plan, and is now in jail with me. The police would hate it if they knew it was us who nuked the states. On the other hand, this is Florida and crazy things happen here. 

Day Nine in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I are planning our escape and have actually had time to love. I am happy. 

Day Ten in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I kill ten guards and make our escape. We head to Nagito's household by stealing a car. Despite being dead, unlike ghosts we are basically physical, and are not very fast. Kokichi is equally as attractive as an angel and as a person. I love him. 

Day Eleven in the Afterlife:  
Nagito is not ready. He is sleeping and I take the chance. I fucking slaughter Nagito Komaeda and watch as his spirit flees his dying body. 

Day Twelve in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I are summoned by God and his guards, and I see Nagito there, pouting. Nagito is a snitch and must have told God we disobeyed them. I hate Nagito. God said they'd give us another chance. 

Day Thirteen in the Afterlife:  
We are assigned our new person to guard. To my horror, it is Danny DeVito! I am terrified out of my mind and Kokichi tries to console me through this trying time. 

Day Fourteen in the Afterlife:  
Danny DeVito terrifies me. I make Kokichi watch him so I don't faint. I love Kokichi for being so brave. 

Day Fifteen in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi comes up with a plan to get us away from Danny DeVito. I don't know why we don't just kill him. I suspect Kokichi has some sort of respect for Danny DeVito. I don't understand why, but I respect his choices. As long as that man doesn't seduce my love. 

Day Sixteen in the Afterlife:  
I watched as Kokichi schemed a plan to leave Danny. Normally he would be done a plan by now, especially with the amount of time he's already spent on it. Is he stalling?

Day Seventeen in the Afterlife:  
My fear of that Danny has only grown. He must be a very powerful enemy to keep my Kokichi thinking this hard. I am proud of him for facing our collective fear of the DeVito. 

Day Eighteen in the Afterlife:  
I have caught Kokichi trying to kiss Danny DeVito! I blame Danny for it, he must have seduced my Kokichi with his good looks and maybe flowers! I know Kokichi is not very easily manipulated. I will end the DeVito, and Kokichi will not stop me. 

Day Nineteen in the Afterlife:  
I suffocated Danny DeVito. He will no longer tempt my lover away from me. Kokichi is driving us to another state before God finds out what we did. 

Day Twenty in the Afterlife:  
God sent their angels to find us and we were kidnapped and brought to them. God said we get only one more shot. I am starting to despise God. 

Day Twenty-One in the Afterlife:  
God sent me and Kokichi to look after another person. I don't understand why he keeps sending us to do that, I'll just kill them again. It is a young woman named 'Barbara Clouse', from what the letters in her house say. It is a large house and sometimes a small figure will walk past a window.

Day Twenty-Two in the Afterlife: Barbara writes to her husband a lot, considering the amount of letters she receives from him. Both their handwriting is terrible. I don't know her husbands name, all I can make out is 'Nichole Clouse', but I'm sure it's a man! She has pictures of him everywhere, often with small children. How many babies has she had?

Day Twenty-Three in the Afterlife:  
Barbara is excited today, and keeps mumbling about her husband coming home. I don't know why he's so busy, it's approaching that one holiday, Christmas. He could have been gift shopping for all his kids and his wife, but he was gone for a long time. I wonder what he looks like. 

Day Twenty-Four in the Afterlife:  
Nichole is at the house, and his name is actually Nicholas, but how was I supposed to know that. Barbara calls him Nick. Nick is an old and overweight man, he looks like he only eats cake. I hate him already. I don't understand how Barbara likes him. I think Barbara is a nice woman, and the fact she's married to such a fat fuck is disgusting. Barbara deserves somebody as good as Kokichi. I feel bad for her, so I'll help her. I will kill this 'Nick Clouse'. 

Day Twenty-Five in the Afterlife:  
I have lured Nick into a room with cookies and locked the door. The room's walls are thick so nobody will hear him. It's a shame, I want to hear that idiot's screaming as he starves to death. The food he already has in him should last at least four days. 

Day Twenty-Six in the Afterlife:  
Barbara is worried for her husband, and she keeps trying to call him. She will soon see things through my eyes. Kokichi congratulated me and we cuddled for an hour because he said I needed a break. Barbara is worried for Nick and called one of her children into the room. The child was dressed funny and wore chains, as if being detained. Barbara told him a demand and he listened. Barbara is a strong woman for being able to fearlessly control a little slave. It looked like an elf. 

Day Twenty-Seven in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I went to sit outside the room Nick is trapped in. We looked down the balcony and laughed at the little chained demons making things downstairs. What little losers. Barbara is growing more concerned for Nick, who I assume is close to dying. I should give him some water to prolong his suffering. If I give him water and no food it will take him longer to die and Kokichi can admire my work. I would do anything to see Kokichi laugh. 

Day Twenty-Eight in the Afterlife:  
That fat fucker Nick has died. I wish Barbara well and wait with Kokichi for the Angels to take us to God. They don't end up coming today. I go back to Barbara and watch as she bosses the small demons around. The little devils listen without question. Kokichi and I watch and laugh as they suffer. We head off to Barbara's room and sleep it off. 

Day Twenty-Nine in the Afterlife:  
I went to take a closer look at the elves. They all grumble about Nick. They call him Nicholas Clause, instead of Clouse. They even pronounce the S as a Z, as if they were talking about Santa Clause. They must really hate him if they complain about him in Barbara's house. 

Day Thirty in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I have just realized that we read Barbara's last name wrong. She is Mrs. Clause. I cannot believe it, I have killed Santa. I have ruined Christmas and I know my lover Kokichi will be blamed for it. Kokichi has become an enemy to children all around the world, dead or alive. 

Day Thirty-One in the Afterlife:  
Gods Angels came to collect us. God must have connected Nicholas's death to us, after all, we have already killed two people. God said they were disappointed and they were sorry, but it was our last chance. God banishes us to Hell. 

Day Thirty-Two in the Afterlife:  
Satan introduces himself to us. He's a cool dude, he told us about his husband. He gave us a job instead of letting us eternally suffer. He liked how we went against God three times, and in a row too. He invited us to dinner. We accepted and are going there overmorrow. He assigned us to a haunting job. We start soon. 

Day Thirty-Three in the Afterlife:  
We meet the person we are paired up with as a haunting partner. I am literally crying, it is Danny DeVito. He seems like a nice guy, but I see through his thinly veiled lies and manipulative personality. Kokichi seems happy to see him. How has the DeVito seduced him so fast?

Day Thirty-Four in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I went to dinner with Satan. He told me to call him Lucifer. He introduced us to his husband, Anubis, the Egyptian God of death. I guess Lucifer is into that kind of thing. Kokichi and I go home. 

Day Thirty-Five in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi, Danny, and I get assigned to a human to haunt. Her name is Daphne Parkinson and we are required to kill her. We plan on ridiculing her until she kills herself. 

Day Thirty-Six in the Afterlife:  
I figured Daphne would kill herself if she saw the true form of Danny DeVito, and suggested it to Kokichi, but it seems he doesn't think it'd work. She sees us and looks at Kokichi with fear. Why she chose him to fear, I'm not sure. I mean, DeVito is right there!

Day Thirty-Seven in the Afterlife:  
The three of us follow Daphne to school. There, she is harassed for 'pretending to be a girl'. They call her slurs and I decide I will make it so she lives. I have decided to kill the harassers, because trans rights. I will protect Daphne. I stop harassing Daphne, and convince Kokichi to do the same. DeVito also stops. My hatred for Danny DeVito lessens a little. 

Day Thirty-Eight in the Afterlife:  
The harassers are dead now, as I disembowelled all of them. Daphne's respect for me grows. Kokichi enjoyed the show of the assailants murder. I love Kokichi. Danny did not come. 

Day Thirty-Nine in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi has flirted with DeVito. My hatred for DeVito grows. I will attempt to give him true death, so I don't have to see him again. I decide not to contact Lucifer, but lie to Kokichi that I did. I said we were assigned to another child in Daphne's school. A young boy named Jacob Strand. His middle name is Hero. I have thus deduced his parents are basic bitches. I have convinced the others to study the target before making moves, after all, our job is only to haunt people we deem unworthy of life. Our observations start. 

Day Forty in the Afterlife:  
DeVito takes notes while Kokichi makes observations. I explore Jacob's school and search the records. There's nothing spectacular about the kid, he's pretty basic. He does head to the nurses office a lot, as well as the school therapist. I wonder why. We'll find out tomorrow, I suppose. 

Day Forty-One in the Afterlife:  
We follow Jacob to school. Lucifer asks us about Daphne. I lie and say we are close to her death. We watch as Jacob gets into countless fights and often wins, though he gets scratched up. The other kids call him Hero. I dislike Hero. 

Day Forty-Two in the Afterlife:  
The kids do not leave hero alone. He doesn't even try to leave, he just kicks their asses and runs off. My plan to give Danny DeVito the true death is coming along nicely, as is the observing. We plan to set up a whole system of things to kill Hero. He'll die soon. 

Day Forty-Three in the Afterlife:  
Our system is perfected. We have made it so when Hero activates the toaster, as he does every morning, the toast will get stuck. Hero is not smart and I bet he'll use a fork. Kokichi is too smart to put a fork In a toaster. I love him!

Day Forty-Four in the Afterlife:  
Hero is dead! Lucifer asked about Daphne. I told him we kind of ditched her and murdered another kid instead. He requests us to his office. 

Day Forty-Five in the Afterlife:  
Lucifer tells us he didn't like that stunt we pulled and we would be banished to the mortal realm forever as ghosts. Apparently the fact that we disobeyed God three times makes us untrustworthy. Danny DeVito gets to stay. He must have also seduced Lucifer. Kokichi is the enemy of Lucifer. 

Day Forty-Six in the Afterlife:  
I do a ritual and summon Danny DeVito to the mortal plane with Kokichi and me. Now that he is contained in a salt circle I can kill him again! I throw a sprinkle of salt (while wearing ghost gloves) at Danny DeVito and he screams, dissipating into nothingness. Kokichi kisses me and we laugh at the murder of the DeVito. 

Day Forty-Seven in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I come up with a plan to infiltrate heaven so we can kick God in the shins. We plan all night. 

Day Forty-Eight in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I infiltrate heaven, and sneak past the Angels. We set up camp for the night, and scheme on how to get past God's bodyguards. 

Day Forty-Nine in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I sneak past the guards, disguised as Fortnite bushes. They don't suspect a thing. We go and find God's legs, and wind out kickers up. We attempt to kick them, when they dissipate. God's voice yells at us, and Kokichi spits on God. God screams louder, as apparently any bodily fluid that comes from a sinner brings him great pain. We spit on God until they died. Kokichi becomes an enemy of God's angels. 

Day Fifty in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I are forced out of heaven by a mob of Angels, attempting to kill us. I am regretting choosing spit as the body fluid we killed God with. 

Day Fifty-One in the Afterlife:  
I have been studying possession and have taken a liking to it. I am currently attempting to teach Kokichi about it as well. 

Day Fifty-Two in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi and I are taking a break from possession and have decided to haunt a Walmart. We found a small girl and threw rubber chickens at her, laughing in glee as she ran for her mother. A strange man looked in our direction so we framed him for shoplifting. 

Day Fifty-Three in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi has successfully learned possession and has decided to possess Nagito Komaeda, the bastard who gave my mother fatal gonorrhoea. God reincarnated the bastard and I am glad they are dead. I will kill Nagito again, but only after Kokichi finishes using him. I have decided to possess the young man Sansus Undhertayl, a really ugly and terrible individual. I regroup with Kokichi in two days. Two days until I see my love. 

Day Fifty-Four in the Afterlife:  
I have walked across most the city in the body of Sansus, making it halfway to Kokichi's whereabouts. I take shelter in a large box I stole from an old man. I reunite with my love in one day. 

Day Fifty-Five in the Afterlife:  
I trek for most of the day, finally getting to Kokichi, only to find him, in Nagito's body, having dinner with my aunt. I can't believe it, Nagito must have taken back control of his body and is hitting on my aunt! I know he will give her gonorrhoea too. This is an outrage, I must help Kokichi take his body!

Day Fifty-Six in the Afterlife:  
I have researched how to reclaim a body, and have come up empty handed. My aunt has already been hospitalized, Nagito has gotten another one of my relatives. First my mom, now this. He will go after my grandma as well, I presume!

Day Fifty-Seven in the Afterlife:  
My aunt is in critical condition. I have been thinking about Danny DeVito. He came to me in a dream and said Nagito didn't have control of his body. I refuse to believe dream DeVito. My Kokichi is perfect. 

Day Fifty-Eight in the Afterlife:  
My aunt has died, and Nagito reigns free. I will have to talk to him, and see if things go well. 

Day Fifty-Nine in the Afterlife:  
I talked to Nagito, but his charms and tricks had me mesmerized. I think it was because I know Kokichi is in his head. Nagito has seduced me and now I fear I have gonorrhoea. 

Day Sixty in the Afterlife:  
I have been feeling terrible. I have researched the symptoms of gonorrhoea and I believe I have it. I will go to the doctor tomorrow. 

Day Sixty-One in the Afterlife:  
I have read the Kokichi fanfiction 'Let it All Out' and have found it strangely hot. 

Day Sixty-Two in the Afterlife:  
I forgot to go to the doctors and went there today. It turned out Nagito has an incredibly evolved and very lethal case of Gonorrhoea. It is speculated I will die tomorrow. 

Day Sixty-Three in the Afterlife:  
The body of Sansus Undhertayl is deceased. I need a new host. 

Day Sixty-Four in the Afterlife:  
I have decided to kill Nagito, for the second time. I know Kokichi will be fine and can find another body, so this is about revenge. 

Day Sixty-Five in the Afterlife:  
I have decided to throw knives at Nagito until he breathes no more. Unfortunately, Nagito's parkour skills are very epic, and he did a kick flip off a wall and dodged all the knives. He then proceeded to slip on a knife and bang his head on the countertop, splitting it open. Both the counter and his head. Nagito is dead. 

Day Sixty-Six in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi meets me in his ghost form, and yells at me for killing him. He refused to listen to reason. Maybe I can convince him it was for the greater good. 

Day Sixty-Seven in the Afterlife:  
Kokichi ran away today. I'll look for him tomorrow. First I must bury Nagito's body. 

Day Sixty-Eight in the Afterlife:  
I have caught glimpses of a luminescent being following me. I tried to ignore it, but it just keeps showing up in my peripheral vision. I must find Kokichi. 

Day Sixty-Nine in the Afterlife:  
Nice. 

Day Seventy in the Afterlife:  
I have failed to find Kokichi, and have decided to confront the being following me. To my surprise it is Nagito! The bastard tries to tell me something, but I ignore it. He keeps following me. 

Day Seventy-One in the Afterlife:  
Nagito wouldn't stop bugging me until I listened to what he had to say, so I had no choice but to listen. He told me Kokichi had possession of his body and he was not in control. He is a liar, and my Kokichi is perfect. I will converse with Satan about him being punished. 

Day Seventy-Two in the Afterlife:  
I have travelled to hell and went directly to Satan's house. His husband answers the door and let's us in begrudgingly. Lucifer is not happy to see me and asks me why I came. I told him about Nagito and explained that he is a liar and a fraud, and I told him how he gave three people I know severe gonorrhoea. He refuses to punish Nagito. 

Day Seventy-Three in the Afterlife:  
I am going to kill Nagito, again. I confronted him and he fled. I will hunt him down. 

Day Seventy-Four in the Afterlife:  
I am no closer to Nagito, and I miss Kokichi dearly. I am not sure where he is, but I will find him. 

Day Seventy-Five in the Afterlife:  
I have come closer to Nagito, and I believe he is only a little bit further. After I get my deserved revenge, I will find Kokichi! 

Day Seventy-Six in the Afterlife:  
I have found Nagito in a cave. He begged me for forgiveness and to spare him mercy. I was not easily convinced, but I have decided to spare Nagito. Nagito is my new travel companion. 

Day Seventy-Seven in the Afterlife:  
Nagito has tried his best to help me find Kokichi. He made a small map that somewhat helped. Tomorrow we are going to go and venture through Hell. 

Day Seventy-Eight in the Afterlife:  
Nagito and I have made it to Hell. We went to knock on Satan's door, and were then greeted by him. He refused to listen to me, but I had Nagito convince him to let us talk. Nagito has proved he is not completely useless. Satan heard us out, and when we brought up Kokichi, his interest piqued. He told us all the terrible things Kokichi had done, and even hired us to assassinate him. I have agreed, though I will not kill Kokichi. I will merely find him, and love him. I can fix his sins. 

Day Seventy-Nine in the Afterlife:  
We followed Satan's directions to Kokichi, and ended up at heaven's door. We were confronted by an angel wearing a checkered scarf. It was not Kokichi. It begged us to go and fix heaven, saying an evil tyrant had taken over and plunged them into despair. We agreed to save heaven. 

Day Eighty in the Afterlife:  
Nagito and I set up camp and waited until morning to go into god's headquarters. I am filled with grief at the thought of the monstrous God-Imposter getting my Kokichi. We opened the door and I was met with a Cheshire Cat grin. It was my Kokichi! I ran to him, jumping into his arms, but he pushed me away. He was the one who ruined Heaven. I pass out. 

Day Eighty-One in the Afterlife:  
I awaken in a cage, with Nagito next to me. I shake him awake and we formulate a plan. I decide that the God-Imposter is not my Kokichi, and so we have decided to kill him. He must have hurt the real Kokichi. 

Day Eighty-Two in the Afterlife:  
Nagito and I are willing to take drastic measures to kill this Kokichi imposter, who I've dubbed 'Joke-Kichi'. Nagito and I have decided to summon an old ghost, a lost soul who has faced true death, and grant them their past memories. It is a risky move, but it is said only one who has experienced true death knows how to kill one even truer. To make even their soul stop existing. 

Day Eighty-Three in the Afterlife:  
We have summoned the soul, and Nagito is giving him his memories. Nagito could kill himself, but I have found he is selfless. I slept. 

Day Eighty-Four in the Afterlife:  
I have awoken and have met the wandering soul. It. Is Danny DeVito. I am shook, but I must keep it together to get my Kokichi. 

Day Eighty-Five in the Afterlife:  
We have moved out, and have left the dungeon into Joke-Kichi's throne room. We move out, and Nagito and I pin him down. Danny DeVito started chanting. Joke-Kichi screamed and thrashed around, calling for help. He turned to me and begged for his life. I stepped on his face. He is dead, forever. 

Day Eighty-Five in the Afterlife:  
We returned to Satan, since Nagito insisted we had killed Kokichi. We conferred with Lucifer and he rewarded us a place in Hell. We thanked him. 

Day Eighty-Six in the Afterlife:  
We start our jobs at Lucifer's estate and I haven't seen a sign of the real Kokichi. I am very worried. 

Day Eighty-Seven in the Afterlife:  
Nothing eventful happened today, and I'm plagued with thoughts of my lover. 

Day Eighty-Eight in the Afterlife:  
The desire for Kokichi is almost too much. 

Day Eighty-Nine in the Afterlife:  
It has been three days since I started my job. I have decided to flee to find Kokichi. 

Day Ninety in the Afterlife:  
I fled and I keep feeling eyes on my back. To my surprise, Nagito and Danny DeVito have followed me! I am very worried that they have come to kill me, but instead they try to comfort me. They think Kokichi is really dead. 

Day Ninety-One in the Afterlife:  
I fled in the night. Nagito and the DeVito have not followed me. I start my search. My first stop is the remains of the nuked United States. 

Day Ninety-Two in the Afterlife:  
I found no sign of Kokichi and I searched the rest of the world. It was easier because you can't really hide that well, since there aren't mountains of rubble. I have found nothing. The only other place I can think of is space. 

Day Ninety-Three in the Afterlife:  
I went to space and to the planet we visited before. I have found nothing. I have embarked on my quest back to Hell. 

Day Ninety-Four in the Afterlife:  
I arrived back at Hell and Nagito ran to me, embracing me. I shoved him away. I don't want to talk. 

Day Ninety-Five in the Afterlife:  
I didn't get out of bed today

Day Ninety-Six in the Afterlife:  
Nagito was at my door today. I told him to go away. He brought me food and left. 

Day Ninety-Seven in the Afterlife:  
Nagito showed up again. I let him in this time and he comforted me. I have started to come to terms with Kokichi's death. 

Day Ninety-Eight in the Afterlife:  
Nagito took me to Lucifer. Lucifer gave me a little snow globe with Kokichi in it. I thanked him and put it somewhere safe. Nagito continued to comfort me, and I feel much better. I am questioning if Kokichi was a good person. 

Day Ninety-Nine in the Afterlife:  
I have come to terms with Kokichi's death, and have realized he was not a shining example of a man as I once though he was. Nagito took me to get Ice cream. I enjoyed it. Satan said he had a present for us. 

Day One Hundred in the Afterlife:  
Satan has reincarnated me and Nagito. Our first stop was a hospital to get rid of Nagito's crippling gonorrhoea. He got his medication and we set off, on our way to happiness. 

End.


End file.
